Wear leveling is a well-known technique for extending erasable computer storage media lifetime, such as for Flash memory used in solid-state devices (SSDs) and universal serial bus (USB) Flash drives. For example, SSD includes an internal firmware that manages its wear leveling, such as by removing its data structures into its own flash and retrieving thereafter. However, these hibernation and resumption processes can consume a great deal of time and power; for example, each process could take nearly 800 msec of time and about 2 W of power to complete. Moreover, in case of a sudden power-off without proper saving of the drive context, the drive's firmware requires and consumes additional time (of about 16 sec) and power (of about 2 W) for restoration and rebuilding of the lost drive context to maintain data consistency.